You are My Angel
by Hikaru Rikou
Summary: ...Kau adalah malaikatku...


**Your are my angel**

**Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/Tragedy/Drama**

**Pair : AceFemlu**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><em>Kau adalah malaikatku...<em>

* * *

><p>Sma <em>Mugiwara.<em>

Kelas 2-8.

"Luffyko, coba kemari." Panggil Nami.

"Ada apa Nami?" Tanya Luffyko.

"Coba lihat majalah ini, cowok-cowoknya keren sekali kan?" Tanya Nami.

"Hmm...lumayan." Jawab Luffyko santai.

'_Jawabannya santai sekali_.' Batin Nami. Luffyko benar-benar tidak pernah tertarik pada pria manapun.

"Luffyko, kalau kau terus seperti itu kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan pacar." Kata Nami. Yang sudah kesekian kalinya menasehati temannya ini.

"Iya Luffyko. Sebentar lagi musim semi, kau mau melewatkan harimu tana pacar?" Tanya Vivi, salah satu temannya Luffyko.

"Tidak. Pacaran itu tidak asyik, membosankan. Yang dilakukan Cuma smsan atau teleponan. Bagiku yang penting cuma makanan." Jawab Luffyko tegas.

"Luffyko kau benar-benar terlalu cuek. Padahal kau sangat cantik dan manis, banyak juga cowok yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Tapi kau selalu menolak mereka." Kata Robin.

"Robin benar Luffyko. Setidaknya di musim semi ini, kau harus punya pacar." Kata Nami maksa.

"Tidak mau. Biar dipaksa sekalipun aku tidak mau." Jawab Luffyko tegas kemudian pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Haaaaaahh, dasar Luffyko." Nami hanya dapat menepuk dahinya sambil menggeleng miris.

"Begitulah Luffyko." Jawab Vivi dan Robin.

Di lorong

Bersama Luffyko

"Haaaaaahhhh, membosankan. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang seru? " Kata Luffyko.

Tiba-tiba para _fans_ Luffyko mendatangi Luffyko.

"LUFFYKO-CHAAAAANNNN!" Teriak mereka semua.

"KYAAAAA! NGAPAIN KALIAN KEMARI? DAN JANGAN MENGAGETKANKU!" Teriak Luffyko kaget karena diteriaki para _fans_ GAJE.

"_KAWAAAIIIII_. LUFFYKO-CHAN BIAR TERLIHAT PANIK MASIH TETAP MANIS!" Teriak mereka dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung. Hampir saja mereka pingsan.

"Kalian terlalu lebay." Kata Luffy _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku cowok-cowok di depannya ini.

"HABIS LUFFYKO-CHAN TERLALU MANIS. PESONAMU TERLALU DAHSYAT. CANTIK SEKALIIIIIIIIII!" Teriak mereka semua semakin gila. Makin hari gila mereka semakin parah. Tidak henti-hentinya mengejar Luffyko. Sungguh membuat Luffyko repot.

"Ah...makasih atas pujiannya. Aku pergi dulu." Kata Luffyko tidak peduli sama sekali dengan mereka semua.

"CANTIKNYA. BIAR LUFFYKO-CHAN BERKATA KEJAM, MASIH SANGAT CANTIK. KAMI TIDAK TAHAN LAGIII!" Teriak mereka.

Sesaat Luffyko merasakan firasat buruk. Dia merasa kalau para cowok di belakangnya sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan sudah siap memangsa. Tanpa pikir panjang, Luffyko segera menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan. Dan firasatnya benar, para cowok itu sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan siap memangsa.

...

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

...

"LUFFYKO –CHAAAAANNNN!" Teriak mereka semua kemudian mengejar Luffyko.

"KYAAAAAA! JANGAN MENGEJARKUUUUU!" Teriak Luffko ketakutan dan langsung berlari sekencang mungkin.

Sungguh merepotkan. Ini suka kesekian kalinya dia dikejar. Luffyko pun selalu menolak mereka, walau dengan sopan. Tapi _fans_-nya tetap tidak menyerah. Selalu mengejar Luffyko. Aaaahhh kasihan sekali Luffyko. Gadis kecil itu harus menanggung semua beban ini.

Luffyko sudah capek lari dari tadi, napasnya terasa berat. Dia harus segera bersembunyi di suatu tempat. '_Aku sudah tidak kuat lari lagi. Aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi.' _Batinnya. Ketika dia berbelok, dia tersandung dan jatuh.

"K..KYAAAA."

"Ah...awas!"

BRUK

"Aaaaawww."

Luffyko sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menyentuh permukaan lantai. Sepertinya, dia menyentuh sesuatu yang hangat dan kokoh. Sungguh sangat membingungkan Luffyko. '_Apa yang kutimpa?'_.

Hening tanpa suara.

"..."

...

...

...

Jawaban telah didapatkannya.

Mata Luffyko membelalak lebar mengetahui apa yang ia timpa. Di bawah tubuhnya kini telah berbaring seorang pemuda yang menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menyentuh lantai. Dia sangat kaget.

"A...APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Jerit Luffyko. Benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Sudah ditolong tapi tidak berterima kasih. Kau justru meneriakiku. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih." Jawab pemuda itu sambil mengelur punggungnya yang kesakitan.

"Eh? Jadi kau meolongku?" Tanya Luffyko. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa bergetar ketika mendengar suara pemuda itu.

"Tentu saja. Kalau bukan aku yang menolongmu, pasti aku tidak akan ada di bawah tubuhmu." Jawab pemuda itu kesal.

Entah kenapa Luffyko tiba-tiba terdiam. Dia seakan membatu. Mata obsidiannya kini bertatapan dengan pemuda yang ada di depannya. Memperhatikannya.

_DEG_

Paras Luffyko memerah. Seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

'_Siapa dia? Kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang saat melihatnya? Parasnya sangat tampan. Rambut ravennya terlihat acak-acakan tapi dimataku justru terlihat sangat halus, tubuhnya juga sangat atletis.'_

Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sangat tampan. Helai rambut raven yang sebagai mahkota. Hamparan bintik hitam yang memikat. Postur tubuhnya terlalu atletis. Pemuda ini begitu sempurna. Luffyko seakan melihat sosok dewa.

"Hey, kau kenapa? Berhenti menatapku seperti itu." Kata pemuda itu.

Luffyko tersadar. Tidak sadar sedari tadi dia telah menatap pemuda itu dengan cukup lama dan lekat. "A...aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena telah menolongku." Kata Luffyo. Parasnya sangat memerah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencangnya. Ekspresinya kacau.

Luffyko tidak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi pemuda di depannya terus menatapnya dalam diam. Tatapan pemuda itu sangat serius. Terus memperhatikan Luffyko. Luffyko yang merasa ditatapi menoleh ke pemuda itu.

"A...ada apa? Kenapa kau menatapku sampai segitunya?" Tanya Luffyko.

"..."

Pemuda itu masih saja diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luffyko. Dia terlalu berkonsentrasi menatap Luffyko. Karena ditatap seperti itu terus, paras Luffyko kembali memerah, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dari yang tadi.

'_Ke..kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Ukh, berhenti menatapku. Aku malu sekali.' _Batinnya.

"Hmmm..." Pemuda itu mendekatkan parasnya ke wajah Luffyko.

_DEG._

Jantung Luffyko seakan meledak. Belum pernah ada yang menatapnya sedekat ini. Jarak antara mereka berdua sangat tipis. Napasnya mereka berdua saling beradu. Luffyko sama sekali tidak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya. Mata Luffyko dan mata pemuda itu saling bertatapan dengan lekatnya.

Warna matanya sangat bagus. Mata Luffyo mengarah ke bibirnya. Bibirya terlihat merah, dan...sempurna di mata Luffyko. Ada perasaan hangat yang Luffyko rasakan. Belum pernah ia rasakan ini sebelumnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?

Pemuda itu masih terus menatap Luffyko. kemudian ia menatap bibir Luffyko yang terlihat basah dan bewarna merah menggoda itu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menatap bibir Luffyko. Serasa ingin merasakannya. Pemuda itu mendekatakan wajahnya ke Luffyko secara perlahan-lahan.

Mata Luffyko terbelalak kaget. Pemuda itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luffyko. Eksperi Luffyko kalang kabut. Parasnya sangat memerah. Asap bermunculan di ubun-ubunnya. Jika Luffyko tidak segera menjauh darinya. Mulut mereka berdua akan...

"K..KYAAAAAAAA!" Jerit Luffyko dengan lantangnya. Refleks, membuat semua orang terjatuh. Begitupula dengan pemuda yang hendak menciumnya tadi(mungkin).

"KAU KENAPA SIH? TIBA-TIBA BERTERIAK BEGITU. BIKIN ORANG KAGET SAJA!" Teriak pemuda itu.

"JUSTRU AKU YANG HARUS BERTANYA PADAMU! APA YANG KAU LAKUAKAN PADAKU? TIBA-TIBA MENDEKATKAN WAJAHMU KE WAJAHKU. YANG LEBIH KAGET ITU AKU!" Teriak Luffyko dengan wajah yang memerah.

Paras pemuda tadi merona. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa."Eh...aku tadi..."

"Apa?"

"Tadi...hanya...mau..."

"Mau apa? Jangan sepotong-potong bicaranya. Langsung saja." Kata Luffyko sebal.

"Akutadihanyamaumenciummu." Jawab pemuda itu dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Jangan terlalu cepat. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

Paras pemuda itu sangat merah. Dia sangat gugup. Dia tidak berani mengulang kata-katanya. Skeptis. Luffyko menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangat skeptis. Dia butuh penjelasan dari kata-kata pemuda itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan. Bicaralah."

"A...Aku..."

"Apa?" Tanya Luffyko.

"A...AKU TADI HANYA INGIN MENCIUMMU!" Teriak pemuda itu dengan sangat lantang. Membuat paras semua orang yang disekitarnya memerah mendengar pernyataan yang sangat jujur tadi. Dan Luffyko, wajahnya sangat memerah dibanding orang-orang disekitarnya.

Luffyko tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar.

Apa tadi katanya?

Ingin mencium Luffyko?

Apa telinganya sudah mengalami konslet?

"Me..menciumku?"

"I..iya. apa boleh?"

BLAM!

Jantung Luffyko seakan meledak.

Ternyata ia sama sekali tidak salah dengar.

Pemuda yang di depannya, terus terang ingin menciumnya. Di tempat umum lagi.

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HELL?_

Luffyko tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Saat ini dia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada kata-kata pemuda tadi. Jujur, pernyataannya membuat Luffyko merasa sedikit senang.

Tentu saja dia merasa senang. Karena semenjak ia melihat pemuda itu, ia yakin bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada pemuda itu. Tapi pernyataan pemuda itu masih seperti delusi.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku meminta seperti itu?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Luffyko hanya dapt mengangguk kecil.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama." Jawab pemuda itu dengan SANGAT jujur.

"Karena itu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanyanya.

Wajah Luffyko berkali-kali lipat dari yang tadi. Pemuda itu menyatakan cinta padanya. Menyatakan cinta pada Luffyko yang baru saja ketemu dan saling pandang. Bahkan mereka berdua belum saling berkenalan dan tidak mengetahu nama satu sama lain. Dan pemuda ini langsung menyatakan cinta pada Luffyko?

"Tu..tunggu. Kenapa tiba-tiba? A..aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Kata Luffyko dengan wajah gelagapan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku langsung menyatakan cinta padamu#BEGO. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini. Ingin sekali kukatakan. Jadi, apa kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya pemuda itu. Ia menatap Luffyko dengan penuh harap. Menunggu jawaban.

"A...aku..."

"Ya? 'aku' apa?"

"A...Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu." Jawab Luffyko dengan nada sangat yakin.

Mendengar jawaban Luffyko, pemuda itu sangat senang. Tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung memeluk Luffyko. Aksi yang dilakukan pemuda itu sungguh membuat Luffyko kaget. Namun, sepertinya Luffyko tidak marah atas perlakuannya. Justru ia merasa sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Luffyko. Aku sangat senang." Jawab pemuda itu.

Hah?

Barusan dia menyebutkan nama Luffyko?

Rasanya Luffyko sama sekali tidak memberitahu namanya. Luffyko pun juga baru pertama kali bertemunya. Jika begitu...

Darimana ia mengetahui nama Luffyko?

"Uuhh _gomen_. Darimana kau tahu namaku? Rasanya aku tidak ada memberitahumu." Tanya Luffyko bingung.

Pemudaitu hanya dapat tersenyum. "Darimana aku mengetahu namamu, itu rahasia. Kelak kau akan mengetahui." Jawab pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan. Wajah Luffyko memerah. "Oh iya. Namaku Portgas D. Ace. Salam kenal Luffyko." Kata Ace.

"Ah...iya. Salam kenal juga."

"Hari Minggu nanti kau ada waktu luang? Mau kencan denganku?" Tanya Ace.

"Eh. Kencan? Boleh saja. Tapi kemana?" TanyaLuffyko.

"Kemana saja boleh." Jawab Ace.

"Ba..baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ok. Aku tunggu jam 10 di taman di dekat SMA ini ya." Kata Ace.

Luffyko hanya dapat mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia senang sekali Ace mengajaknya kencan.

'_Kencan nanti pasti menyenangkan.'_

Sedangkan segenap saksi mata disekitar mereka sudah dianggap tidak ada oleh Luffyko dan Ace.

* * *

><p>Hari Minggu.<p>

Di Taman.

"Apa Ace sudah datang?"

Luffyko mencari Ace. Dia deg-degan, karena ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Setelah pacaran dengan Ace, hari-harinya semakin cerah. Teman-temannya sangat senang mengetahui Luffyko pacaran dengan cowok paling populer di sekolahnya. Dan untuk kencan pertamanya ini, dia meminta Nami, Vivi, dan Robin membantunya memilih pakaian untuk kencan.

Sebenarnya ia malu-malu untuk mamakai pakaian seperti ini. Tapi karena ia kencan dengan Ace, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kadang ia heran, kenapa Ace bisa mencintainya dengan sekali lihat. Dan Ace juga mengetahui namanya tanpa Luffyko beritahu. Yah sudahlah, hal itu akan dia ketahui nanti.

"Ah...ACEEEE." Teriak Luffyko memanggil Ace.

"Luffyko. Kau akhirnya daang juga."

"_Gomen_, aku datang terlambat. kau pasti sudah lama menungguku." Kata Luffyko merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku baru sampai disini lima menit yang lalu. Jadi tidak lama menunggunya. Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Ace.

"KE RESTORAN _BARATIE!"_ Kata Luffyko.

"Hahaha. Baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

Di restoran _Baratie_

"LUFFYKO-CHWAAAANNN~~~~, AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA BIDADARIKU. AKU SUDAH MENYIAPKAN SALAD TERBAIK DI _BARATIE._" Kata teman Luffyko yang bernama Sanji sekaligus pacar Nami.

"_Arigato _Sanji." Jawab Luffyko sambil tersenyum riang.

"_MELORINEEE~~~"_ Teriak Sanji penuh kebahagiaan.

"Hey, bukannya kau sudah punya pacar? masa masih menggoda wanita. Lagipula ang kau goda itu pacarku." Kata Ace _sweatdrop_ sekaligus kesal.

"Biarkan saja. Sifatnya memang begitu." Kata Nami.

"Meskipun begitu, aku tetap kesal kalau Luffyko digoda." Kata Ace sambil mendengus kesal.

"Fufufufu. Ace-_san_ benar-benar mencintai Luffyko." Kata Robin.

"Tentu saja. Luffyko adalah pacarku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia." Kata Ace.

"Kami mengerti. Tapi jujur saja, kami kaget waktu mengetahui kalau Luffyko pacaran dengan Ace-_san_." Kata Vivi.

"Aku senang sekali Luffyko sudah punya pacar. mulai sekarang, tolong bahagiakan Luffyko ya Ace." Kata Nami.

Ace hanya dapat terdiam. Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Nami. Gelagat diam Ace dicurigai Robin. Robinpun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa Ace-_san_? Sepertinya ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami. Bisa ceritakan hal itu?" Tanya Robin.

Ace hanya dapat menatap Robin. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Ia terlihat begitu kosong.

"Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Tapi kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Jangan sampai Luffyko mengetahuinya." Pinta Ace.

"Baiklah. Aku janji tidak memberitahu Luffyko." Jawab Robin.

"Terima kasih. Nah, sebenarnya..." Ace membisikkan sesuatu ke Robin. Ketika Robin mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Ace kepadanya, ia terbelalak syok. Tidak menyangka akan hal itu.

"Ja..Jadi selama ini Ace-_san_..." Robin tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sangat syok.

Ace hanya dapat tersenyum kecil. "Ya. karena itu, kumohon rahasiakan ini dari Luffyko." Katanya. Robin hanya dapat diam. Sebenarnya hal ini tidak boleh dirahasiakan dari Luffyko. tapi apa boleh buat, dia sudah berjanji.

"Baiklah. Kau dapat mempercayakan rahasiamu kepadaku." Jawab Robin.

"Terima kasih."

Entah kenapa, Robin merasa menghianati Luffyko. dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi jika hal itu membuat Luffyko sedih, ia memutuskan akan menjaga rahasia itu.

'_Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih.'_

"Ace, kita ke taman bermain yuk. Aku ingin naik bianggala bersama Ace." Kata Luffyko.

"Baiklah." Jawab Ace.

* * *

><p>Di taman bermain<p>

"Waaaaah luasnya. Suasananya juga ramai. Sudah lama aku ingin ke taman bermain." Kata Luffyko.

"Jadi ini pertama kalinya kau ke taman bermain?" Tanya Ace.

"I..iya. sejak kecil aku hidup dengan kakekku. Orang tuaku bercerai, dan ayahku pergi karena ada pekerjaan di luar negeri. Kakekku juga seorang polisi jadi jarang ada di rumah. Makanya sejak kecil aku tidak pernah jalan-jalan dengan keluarga." Kata Luffyko dengan wajah sedih. Ia kembali mengingat masa lalunya.

"Oh begitu. Maafkan aku bertanya seenaknya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Jawab Ace merasa bersalah.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa kok. Itu cuma masa lalu. Yang penting aku sudah bisa pergi ke taman bermain bersama Ace. Aku senang sekali, akhirnya ada orang yang bisa bersamaku selamanya." Jawab Luffyko dengan ceria.

Mendengar perkataan Luffyko, Ace sama sekali tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia hanya dapat diam. Matanya memancarkan kesedihan. Seakan menandakan bahwa hal ini tidak akan berlangsung lebih lama lagi.

"Ace kau kenapa?tiba-tiba jadi diam." Tanya Luffyko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Kau ingin main kan? Ayo. Oh iya, naik bianggalanya nanti malam saja ya. sekarang ayo kita bermain." Kata Ace sambil terseyum.

Meskipun Ace tersenyum, di mata Luffyko dia terlihat...menangis. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kosong. Senyumannya sama sekali tidak ada memancarkan kebahagian. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ace? Padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat ceria tapi sekarang ia terlihat...sedih.

Meskipun penasaran, rasa penasarannya ia pendam, kelak ia akan tahu juag nanti. Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Luffyko dan Ace bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain. Hati Luffyko sangat senang, belum pernah ia rasakan ini sebelumnya. Bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai, sangat membuatnya bahagia.

Ace telah membuat hidupnya menjadi bersinar. Dia tidak akan lagi merasa seding dan kesepian. Bersama dengan Ace sudah lebih dari cukup. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Ace. Hanya itu yang Luffyko inginkan. Dia bersyukur karena berpacaran dengan Ace. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa penyesalan.

Jam 7 malam

"Waaaaahhhh. Indah sekali pemandangannya. Baru kali ini aku merasa ssesenang ini." Kata Luffyko terharu.

"Hahaha. Kau begitu senang sampai menangis." Kata Ace.

Kini Luffyko dan Ace berada di dalam bianggala. Hal itu sungguh membuat Luffyko senang.

"Iya. Sudah lama sekali aku ingin naik bianggala. Dari dulu tidak pernah bisa." Jawab Luffyko.

Ace hanya dapat tersenyum lembut melihat Luffyko. Gadis itu benar-benar sangat manis. Tidak heran dia sangat populer. Tapi entah kenapa Ace yang tadinya tersenyum lembut tiba-tiba tersenyum sendu. Seakan mau menangis.

Luffyko kembali mendapatkan ekspresi Ace yang terlihat sangat sedih. Sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang membuat Ace berwajah seperti itu. Luffyko ingin bertanya, tapi jika hal itu membuat Ace semakin sedih dia batalkan niatnya.

Tiba-tiba Ace mendekati Luffyko, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Ada apa Ace?" Tanya Luffyko.

"Luffyko, kau tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih jika naik bianggala saat bianggala itu tepat berada di posisi teratas?" Tanya Ace.

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan?" Tanya Ace sambil menoleh ke arah Luffyko dan tersenyum jahil.

"Memangnya Ap-Mmmppphhhh." Luffyko tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia sangat kaget dengan perlakuan kekasihnya itu.

Tentu saja dia kaget, karena sekarang Ace mencium bibirnya. Rona merah menjalar ke paras Luffyko. jantungnya berdetak dengan kencangnya bagikan bom yang sudah mendekati masa meledak. tapi, sepertinya Luffyko tidak keberatan dengan perbuatan Ace. Dia membalas kembali ciuman Ace.

Tanpa diduga Luffyko, lidah Ace memaksa ingin masuk ke dalam mulut Luffyko. Refleks, Luffyko membuka mulunya sedikit. Dan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan hal itu Ace langsung memasukkan lidahnya membelit lidah Luffyko.

Lidah bertaut dengan lidah. Lelehan saliva sudah mengalir di sudt mulut mereka. Napas mereka yang sudah tersengal-sengal. Namun, mereka sama sekali tidak peduli. Mereka sudah tenggelam dalam euforia. Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya memutuskan kontak pertautan mulut dan mulut itu. Keduanya membutuhkan oksigen.

"Hah..hah..A..Ace..i...ini" Kata Luffyko dengan napas yang berat dan rona merah yang menjalar di parasnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ace.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mau bilang, belum pernah ada orang yang e=meciumku sampai seperti ini. Ini juga merupakan ciuman pertamaku."Jawab Luffyko.

"Sama. Ini juga merupakan ciuman pertamaku. Belum pernah aku mencium orang sampai seperti ini." Kata Ace. "Tapi kau suka kan?" Tanyanya kembali.

"Heh?"

"Ciuman pertamamu kurenggut dengan cara seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau yang melakuakan hal ini padaku karena kau adalah kekasihku." Jawab Luffyko dengan senyuman ceria.

Ace tersenyum hangat mendengar perkataan Luffyko. "Aku senang sekali bisa kencan denganmu Luffyko. benar-benar senang. Terima kasih." Kata Ace.

"Tidak. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau sudah mengajakku main kesini. Tidak ada yang mambuatku sebahagia ini. Kejadian ini tidak akan kulupakan." Jawab Luffyko.

Keduanya saling bertatap. Rona merah menjalar di paras mereka berdua. Keduanya sangat senang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luffyko. kau bagaikan malaikatku."

"Aku juga mencintamu, Ace."

* * *

><p>Esok harinya<p>

Sma _Mugiwara_

"Apa? Ace tidak datang?"

"Iya, kami juga tidak tahu kenapa. Tidak ada kabar samasekali." Jawab Sabo salah satu sahabat Ace.

"Oh begitu ya. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Kata Luffyko dan langsung pergi.

'_Kenapa Ace tidak datang? Apa aku coba sms saja dia.'_ Batinnya.

"Semoga Ace sehat-sehat saja." Entah kenapa kali ini Luffyko merasakan firasat buruk. Seakan sesuatau yang buruk akan menimpanya. Apapun itu, ia hanya dapat berdoa agar Ace baik-baik saja.

Seiring waktu berlalu, musim semi pun datang. Luffyko sudah hampir naik kelas 3.

Dan Ace...sama sekali belum ada kabar darinya. Luffyko semakin cemas. '_Kenapa Ace tidak pernah datang? Teleponku tidak pernah diangkat, smsku tidak pernah dibalas. Seenarnya ada apa dengannya?'_ Luffyko semakin khawatir. Ia selalu merasakan firasat buruk jika sudah bersangkutan dengan Ace.

'_Tuhan kumohon...semoga Ace baik-baik saja.'_

* * *

><p>Musim semi pun berakhir.<p>

Dan Luffyko sudah menduduki kelas tiga Sma.

Ia juga sama sekali belum mendapat kabar dari Ace.

Tiba-tiba Robin menghampiri Luffyko. wajahnya kelihatan sangat panik.

"Ada apa Robin? Kenapa kau panik sekali?" Tanya Robin.  
>"Dengar Luffyko. I...ini tentang Ace..." Kata Robin terengah-engah.<p>

"Ace? Memangnya ada apa dengan Ace?" Tanya Luffyko. Entah kenapa dia merasa ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya...Ace..."

Luffyko berlari sekencang mungkin ke rumah Ace. Dia sangat syok dengan apa yang robin katakan. Dia tidak percaya sama sekali. '_Tidak. Tidak mungkin Ace...'_ Batinnya.

'_Tadi pagi ada berita di kelas Ace. Katanya Ace...'_

Kata-kata Robin tergiang di kepala Luffyko. Luffyko semakin mempercepat larinya. Dia telah sampai di rumah Ace. Di sana ada Sabo dan Marco, sahabat Ace.

"Di mana Ace?" Tanya Luffyko.

Sabo dan Marco hanya dapat menunduk dan mengajak Luffyko masuk ke rumah Ace. Setelah di depan pintu kamar Ace, Luffyko membukanya.

Dan matanya kini telah melihat sebuah kasur ditutupi dengan selimut putih. Luffyko tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Ia terduduk lemas, air matanya terjatuh. Dia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Di depannya kini ada seorang yang dia cintai telah...

'_Ace telah meninggal dunia karena penyaki.'_

Kata-kata Robin tergiang kembali di kepala Luffyko. Bulir air mata membanjiri wajah Luffyko. ia sangat syok.

Ace kekasihnya...

_Telah meninggal dunia?_

"Ke...Kenapa? KENAPA ACE? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU SAMA SEKALI? KENAPA ACE? Ukh...ke...kenapa?" Suara Luffyko terdengar sangat lirih.

Sabo menghampiri Luffyko. "Ace sejak kecil punya penyakit. Dia sering keluar masuk rumah sakit...waktu itu dokter memvnis dia tidak akan bertahan samapi musim semi...dia masih berumur 17 tahun...tapi kepergiannya begitu cepat..." Kata Sabo.

"Tapi, sejak ia pacaran denganmu, Ace berubah. Dia sangat terlihat bahagia. Katanya kau sudah mengubah hidupnya. Kami berterima kasih kepadamu." Kata Marco.

"Ukh..Ace...Ace...Ace..hiks" Luffyko tidak dapat berhenti menangis. Hatinya sangat terluka.

"Oh iya, sepulang sekolah saat kau sudah kencan dengan Ace, dia menitipkanku ini. Katanya '_tolong berikan surat ini kepada Luffyko'_." Kata Sabo sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Luffyko.

Luffko membuka isi surat itu dan membacanya.

_Dear Luffyko._

_Mungkin jika surat ini sudah sampai kepadamu, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini._

_Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu soal tidak ingin melihat wajah sedihmu, makanya kuputuskan untuk menyembunyikannya._

_Sejak kecil aku saki-sakitan. Aku divonis nggak akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai musim semi._

_Aku syok sekali. Karena itu aku mengeluarkan keberanian untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada gadis yang kucintai._

_Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru, aku melihatmu. Wajahmu yang cantik, manis, polos, dan ceria membuat hatiku luluh. Sewaktu aku menyelidiki tentangmu, akhirnya aku tahu namamu._

_Dan saat aku manyatakan cinta kepadamu, aku malu. Tapi sangat mengesankan._

_Ketika kita kencan, aku sangat senang. Berkatmu hidupku yang terakhir menjadi lebih bahagia. Aku tidak akan melupakan kenangan ini._

_Dan..._

_Aku nggak lagi takut mati._

_Terakhir, terima kasih karena kau telah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Walau Cuma sehari, aku sangat bahagia. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

_Aku bahagia bisa meraih cintaku sebelum ajal menjemputku. Kumohon Luffyko, jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajah sedihmu. Kuharap, surat ini dapat menghiburmu. Jangan coba-coba menjemputku._

_Aku juga mencintaimu._

_Kau adalah malaikatku._

_Dari kekasihmu_

_Portgas D. Ace_

Tes tes tes.

Air mata Luffyko berjatuhan. Dia sangat terharu.

"Terima kasih, Ace. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu." Kata Luffyko sambil tersenyum sedih.

'_Ace adalah orang yang kuat...aku juga ingin menjadi kuat seperti Ace...keinginan hidupnya tinggi dan dia tidak pernah menyesali semua yang terjadi...'_

Luffyko menoleh ke jenazah Ace. Terseyum sedih sambil mencium dahi Ace.

'_Hal itu menyadarkanku bahwa...'_

'_Malaikat yang sebenarnyaadalah Ace...'_

"Aku juga mencintaimu Ace. _Sayonara..."_

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN : _Gomen_ jika fic yang kubuat ini sama sekali tidak berkesan. Tapi aku sangat senang telah membuatnya.

Bagi yang mau _review_ silahkan.

_Jaa~~Nee~~_


End file.
